starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Mallous (Timeline B
Background Once a great Jedi Knight, Talben Foelin was steadfast in his allegiance to the Republic... but he eventually fell to the Darkside becoming the Sith Lord, Darth Mallous. Yuuzhan Vong War (Coming soon.) LOTF 2 In LOTF2, Talben was first seen piloting a recuse ship to save Kyle Katarn. Later on in LOTF2, Talben appeared again along side Jaina Solo on several missions up to the point where she was captured. He would spend most of the RPG hunting down Tahiri Veila, hoping to rescue Jaina. During the LOTF2 Climax, Talben broke into the temple on Dathomir where Tahiri Veila was holding Jaina hostage. Talben fought Tahiri for an ammount of time but was also captured when he became outnumbered. Later, Talben managed to free himself with his vibro dagger, and knocked Tahiri out cold. Even though he freed Jaina, she took the Plague copy's blade and stabbed herself in order to kill Tahiri through the mental link connecting them. Talben carried Jaina back to his ship and fled the planet into space. He tried to force heal her, but his attempts were futile: she died of her wounds and Talben would greatly blame himself for this. LOTF 3 Talben had went into a depression at the beginning of LOTF3. Many of his friends had died during the Battle of Dathomir. He put himself back together though when the Jedi Order called on him to defeat the new menacing threat terrorizing the galaxy: The Fygern Empire. After a series of battles, the Republic had cornered the FE at Vastochon. Talben led a strike team onto the Dark Reaper and defeated both Fygern and his dark master, Tilla. During a pratrol on Vastochon.... he met a sith who promised Talben he could ressurect his friends that had died during the Battle of Dathomir. From these lies and the corruption on Vastochon, he joined the figure. Talben Foelin, the once innocent, fun loving Jedi, was dead...and the evil, corrupt, hate-filled creature known as Darth Mallous, took his place. Mallous, first went to Kamino and made a deal with the Kaminoans, that in exchange for clone troopers, he would provide them with protection and a large sum of credits. Mallous soon outgrowed his master and led his clone commanders to the bridge where his master was. The Clone Commanders opened fire on Mallous' mark. Mallous' master of corse was confused but blocked the shots. Mallous leaped into the air and cut his ex-master in half from behind. Mallous seen with him outta the picture it would be less weight to carry. Everything was now in order, Mallous threw the galaxy into chaos and captured almost half the galaxy. Everything was going just as he had planned untill Despill came along. Despill was one of Mallous' apprentices but wanted his clone commanders outta the way due to Mallous always went to his clone commanders to plan attacks and to discuss other topics. Despill stuck Mallous in the back with a type of vine like sword and told Mallous his commanders had tried to kill him and she had them locked up. Mallous believed this for a short period, but then started thinking till he finally had things figured out. Mallous quickly rushed to where his commanders were being held at and released them. They than fled to a hidden base to try to contact all Golden Empire forces, but they got no response due to Despill had tooken all forces to attack Coruscant. Right while Mallous and his commanders were trying to come up with a plan, Commander Cody who had been missing quite sometime was outside requesting permission to come in. Mallous and Captain Rex noticed Cody was talking strange and when they opened the door to the base, hundreds of vines dug into the base and Vong soldiers rushed in and attacked. Despill had tricked them. Mallous, Rex, Fox, and Gree ran to an escape pod, and got outta the system fast as possible. Mallous and all his remaining forces would hide on Holloun building bases and tunnels untill SOTF. SOTF During SOTF, things weren't going too good for Mallous. He was quickly losing territory in the inner rim and outter rim and had to put a stop to it. In one final effort to halt the 3rd Republic from doing them anymore damage, Mallous sent Duren and a fleet to the Republic's capital of Denon to conquer it. (The following is borrowed from Metroidnut's article: The Battle of Denon.)' '''Approximately 250 Golden Empire ships escaped intact, though the number was reduced to 100 when the crippled ships were scrapped to repair the less-damaged ones. The Republic was similarly reduced to about 100 operational ships, and used parts from the damaged vessels to repair the others. However, the Republic then converted its crippled ships into orbital gun platforms, defending Denon and ready to be refitted to operational status again when the materials were available. Also, the aftermath of this battle led to the Battle of Andilos Nebula, in which the Republic was able to capture 21 GE ships. '(Borrowed Text ends here.) '' Death in SOTF Talben Foelin (Darth Mallous) died on Kamino after a duel with his son Vestion. Vestion managed to stab Mallous in the l'' ''eg and than clone commander Bly shot Mallous in the side of the head, killing him. Post SOTF Legacy After his death in 61 ABY, Darth Mallous became a martyr to the Golden Empire and his followers. His death gave them courage and the will to continue to fighting to avenge his death and carry out his goal. Though deep down i nside, Mallous had a heart, his goal to conquer the galaxy was to protect it from itself, the idea sounded insane but what he actually meant was he wanted to be able to protect the galaxy from anyone like Tahiri ever rising again, in the end, he had become what he set out to destroy. Triumphant Shadows (Alternative Timeline-C) In Triumphant Shadows, Darth Mallous' path took a much better turn for him. The Golden Empire has conquered the largest chunk of the galaxy and was the number one super-power. Darth Mallous also still retained his sanity. In this timeline, Mallous' son Vestion Foelin never turned against him and he even has a daughter - Jalé Jigalji Foelin. Since the Battle of Dathomir never occured, Darth Mallous fell to the darkside in a much more different way. It all started with the Alema Rar Task Force. A 29-year old Talben Foelin began to use Dark-Side like tactics in bringing Alema Rar to justice declaring it to be for the greater good. The Jedi Council however, was outraged. They exiled Talben to Dagobah to think over his actions. Talben of course, was angered and surprised at the same time. Why were they punishing him? All we did was use a little more "enforcement" than the others... No it didn't make sense.... Years later, Talben would take up the title of Sith Lord and conquer the galaxy. The Golden Empire was born. Personality and Abilities thumb|300px|right|Talben's theme song Darth Mallous is able to place his own life force into the zombies, which is how he controls them. The more he puts in, the weaker he gets, and the stronger his zombies are. The zombies are also less prone to deterioration when Mallous puts in more of his life force. He is also able to draw from them, strengthening himself, while drasticly weakening them. At the top limit of his drawing from the zombies, he has the strength of a wookiee or trandoshan, so in short, superhuman. It also enhances his reflexes, speed, and his own force ability. Whe gives life force to strengthen his zombies, he himself can be drasticly weakened, almost to the point of being unable to defend himself. And it can take a while to draw energy when in that state, while inversely, he can send his life force out into his zombies quite quickly. thumb|300px|right|Mallous' TS theme Additional Stats Quotes Kyle Katarn:What took you so long?! I set o ff the device almost an hour ago! Talben:Ah, you know. Parking is horrible around here. ~ Kyle Katarn and Talben in LOTF2. Talben:Your going to pay for all the destruction you've caused Tahiri. ~ Talben to Tahiri Veila in LOTF2. Darth Mallous:Vestion, I am your father. ~ Mallous to Vestion in LOTF3. Darth Mallous:I will -kill- Despill!!! How the fierfek did she take -all- my fleets to Coruscant?! ~ Mallous in LOTF3 after finding out Despill attacked Coruscant with his fleets. Darth Mallous:Commander Fox, give the retreat code. I'm staying here, I'm tired of running and hiding. I do not fear death. ~ Mallous' last words seconds before Republic, Imperial and Vindolian Commandos busted into the room and killed him. Trivia *Darth Mallous has appeared in more RPGs than any other villian with a total of four. *Both timeline B Mallous and timeline C Mallous have similarities and differences. For example, timeline B's Mallous was extremely paranoid and have some mental issues. Most notable of these mental issues was the psychological desire to kill jedi. Timeline C's Mallous is much more different in the sense that he is completely mentally stable and for the most part - calm. C's Mallous does however have a temper. *Darth Mallous first appeared in LOTF2 piloting a YT-1300 to rescue Kyle Katarn and several other Jedi. See also Category:Characters Category:Golden Empire Category:Golden Empire (Timeline C)